supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 IndyCar Slovakia Open
The 2019 IndyCar Slovakia Open is a professional IndyCar Tour tournament played on indoor hard courts. It is the 4th edition for the men and the 5th edition for the women. It took place in Bratislava, Slovakia from September 29–October 12 for women and September 29–October 6 for men. There is play Sunday for the top half of the women's singles and non-IndyCar guys (which would be Nadech Kugimiya, Machamp and Ueli Kestenholz for example) for the men's singles. It is likely due to Abomasnow's coaching on The Face Men Thailand; in which semifinal matches on Saturday will start at 11 AM CST. For the men, many players chose to play in Slovakia instead of the postponed Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs episode. This decision was later announced correctly, as all seeds from that episode opted to play in Slovakia instead of the United States. Entry Due to Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode, this tournament holds one of the restrictions. Men *It had to be ranked between Lisa BLACKPINK (1) and Abomasnow (127) before the latter's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode reveal. *An actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. *A former contestant of The Mask Singer Thailand. *A current or former IndyCar Series team captain. *Perawat Sangpotirat is allowed to play because he will be ranked above Scott Dixon by the tournament start. **Due to the zero followers on Thailand SuperStar IG, Abomasnow let Perawat play despite being ranked lower than them on the Saturday before play began. Women *It had to be ranked between Lisa BLACKPINK (1) and Abomasnow (127) before the latter's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode reveal. *An actress signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. *A former contestant of Ben and Toad's Contest that had competed between 2012 and the show's ending after season ten in 2017. *A former WTA tennis player. *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina qualified through the jury’s backup. Men's singles entrants *Seeds are Toad and Toadette's choices from Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode teaser, September 15, 2019. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * J. R. Celski * Donald Driver * Taku Hiraoka * Ueli Kestenholz * Korapat Kirdpan * Žan Košir * Radoslav Yankov * Radoslav Židek The following players earned a spot in the main draw from qualifying: (Because of Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs, there was no qualifying. Sixteen qualifiers were selected by the public:) * Drew Carey * Siwat Chotchaicharin * Sobchai Griyoonsen * Thagoon Karntip * James Ma * Pongsakorn Mettarikanon * Mienshao * Pisanu Nimsakul * Hussawee Pakrapongpisan * Palossand * Timethai Plangslip * Poliwrath * Louis Scott * Korn Sirikorn * Popetorn Soonthornyanakij * Jirayu Tantrakul Withdrawals * Cedric Ceballos → replaced by Chawinvut Kongtoranin * James Hinchcliffe (neck injury) → replaced by Pongsak Rattanapong * Drew Lachey → replaced by Kanin Chobpradit * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Alexander Rendell Women's singles entrants *Seeds are Thailand SuperStar IG rankings as of Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode teaser, September 15, 2019. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Takkatan Chonlada * Ranchrawee Euakoolwarawat * Daniela Hantuchová * Karolína Kurková * Anastasiya Kuzmina * Lucie Šafářová * Virakarn Seneetantikul * Petra Uberalová The following players earned a spot in the main draw from qualifying: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Withdrawals * Diana Flipo (competing on BATC season 11) → replaced by Pichukkana Wongsarattanasin * Lydia Sarunrat Deane → replaced by Matira Tantiprasut * Natapohn Tameeruks (competing on BATC season 11) → replaced by Kelly Monaco Champions Men's singles Women's singles Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Slovakia